Facts of Arousal
by Amy494walker
Summary: Hotch has his own kind of late night entertainment. Drabble. Written for the CM Kink Meme. Hotch/Reid. Slash. RATED M for sexual content.


**Pairing:**Hotch/Reid

**Disclaimer:**Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating:**M

**Warnings:**Masturbation/solo

**Summary**: Hotch has his own kind of porn. Drabble, slash. Written for the CM Kink Meme.

**Prompt:**A team member (any will do) finding Reid's reciting statistics erotically exciting.

**A/N:**I don't even know :P Total crack!fic :D Facts are copy and pasted straight from Wiki. Unbeta'd

* * *

><p>Windows, check.<p>

Door, check.

Jack sound asleep, check.

Closing his bedroom door, Hotch settled into bed with all the comfort of a man who's routine has been carried out flawlessly. As he lounged there, sat up and perched on several comfy pillows, he debated what to do? Watch TV perhaps, looking at the remote for a second he decided he wasn't in the mood for TV. A book maybe?

_'Aaron, who are you kidding? You know full well what you're gonna do.'_ His inner voice lectured. And it was right, it just felt a little less inappropriate if he fought it just a little, even after all these years. But, he knew he couldn't resist because on this last case, he'd gotten a new one.

So, giving up the superficial illusion of a struggle, he leaned over to his go bag, which he had placed next to his bed, and retrieved his most treasured item. He hadn't thought of this until last year, before that he would just replay the memories in his head. It had worked just fine, but nothing compared to the real thing.

Snuggling deeper into his bed he slipped his thumbs beneath his pajama pants, pulled them down to his thighs and wrapped a hand around his cock, already half hard just from thinking about it. He stroked himself a few times before reaching over to the voice recorder and pressing play.

_'...ared with other countries, the United States has the highest incarceration rate in the world. As of 2006, a record 7 million people were behind bars, on probation or on parole, of which 2.2 million were incarcerated.'_

"Oh god, yes." Hotch moaned while tightening his grip and licking his lips.

_'The People's Republic of China ranks second with 1.5 million. The United States has 5% of the world's population and 25% of the world's incarcerated population.'_

Hotch's breath came out in short, ragged bursts as the beautiful voice of the BAU's resident genius washed over him making his whole body tremble with desire.

_'In terms of federal prison, 57% of those incarcerated were sentenced for drug offenses. However, the federal prison population is a very small percentage of the massive state prison population, which also holds numerous people convicted of drug offenses.'_

He was audibly moaning now, panting as his hand moved faster and faster, occasionally pausing to squeeze the seeping tip. Images flashed through his mind of how Reid looked when he spouted statistics. Lips moving to form a thousand words a minute, long fingered and beautifully delicate hands gesturing wildly, honey brown eyes wide and sparkling with enthusiasm, the faint blush when he realized he'd gotten lost in the world of facts again,

"Oh sweet Jesus, Reid."

_'Currently, considering local jails as well, almost a million of those incarcerated are in prison for non-violent crime. In 2002, 93.2% of prisoners were male. 10.4% of the black males in the United States between the ages of 25 and 29 were sentenced and in prison by year end, as were 2.4% of Hispanic males and 1.2% of white males.'_

God he was so close, he imagined Reid laying naked next to him, fisting his own erection and whispering the words into Hotch's ear, he imagined the agent's hot, coffee scented breath tickling the sensitive skin,

_'Many sociologists and criminal justice academics argue that this disparity in prison population is reflective of discriminatory sentencing.'_

Hotch came with a stifled cry, cum spurting it's way across his heaving, sweat coated chest. He continued his rough strokes until the last of his orgasm had flitted away. He lay still for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm and listening to Reid's voice still playing next to him,

_'In a study conducted by the Rand Corporation, it has been estimated that Blacks and Latinos received longer sentences and spent more time in jail than their white counterparts who were convicted of similar crimes and with similar criminal records.'_

Taking a deep breath, Hotch finally shut the player off, grabbed some tissues he had placed there when he was still lying to himself about how this night would turn out_ 'yeah, I'm sure I put them there because I felt a cold coming on.'_ and cleaned himself up.

Hotch got under the covers and laid down for what was sure to be a lovely night's sleep, especially knowing that even in a few weeks, when his most recent recording lost it's magic effect, there was never a shortage of opportunities for a fresh recording.


End file.
